shadow_hackfandomcom-20200213-history
Origin World
The Origin World was a place with an extremely rigid hierarchy where the majority of people were divided in a few classes. The lowest rung was composed of the most ordinary people who couldn't be considered much different from the slum dwellers on the group's Earth. But with endless resources, as long as these people worked hard, they would have enough food and clothing. Servants, civilians, bourgeois, officials—these classes described the hierarchy and power division in the Origin World. Servants belonged to the lowest class, and they didn't have even the most basic privileges or any personal rights. The people who had lost in wars and conflicts as well as their descendents belonged to this class. Sometimes, certain criminals were also pushed down to this servant class. They were the same as slaves which were used on Li Yunmu's Earth previously. Civilians were the most ordinary people, like the fishermen. There was nothing much to say about them, for they were weak and fragile like ants and moles. As for bourgeois, they had higher position and more privileges compared to the civilian class. The people of this rank also possessed a little freedom of speech compared to classes beneath them. If someone from this class was murdered, a certain amount of attention would be given to catching the culprit, unlike the civilians whose deaths were basically ignored. The safety and assets of bourgeois were also provided a certain amount of protection. Therefore, regardless of whether it were servants or the civilians, all of them had one goal in life, which was to struggle into the bourgeois class. The requirement to enter this class was to possess a requisite amount of wealth and assets. If any civilian amassed the required amount, they could apply to become a bourgeois. This requisite amount was roughly equal to ten thousand silver sand coins. In terms of strength, if a civilian had the power of nine oxen and cultivated one or two battle skills, they could also become a bourgeois. It could be said that the dream of entering this class was precisely the thing for which the civilians and servants wanted to become physical flux experts. This kind of person was at the peak of nine oxen's power and had also learned at least one crude fighting skill. The requirements to enter the officials class were even higher. Actually, this class was mainly formed of people rising up from the bourgeois class. The amount of wealth required to do this was one million silver sand coins or the possession authentic qualifications to become a flux expert. The people that belonged to this class possessed a certain amount of influence and power in the Origin World. If someone possessed one hundred million silver sand coins, they could apply to become a large clan. Flux experts whose strength had attained a higher level could also create their own clans. At the level of a large clan, the person could openly form what was known as personal power, but these still couldn't compare to the power held by cities. Therefore, they could only be called large clans. Once a person possessed the authority and had the right to form their own influential clan, they could naturally also form their own armed forces. Thus, the authority in the Origin World was mainly in the hands of the people from the influential clans. In truth, they might not really be at the top of the pyramid, but it was definite that they were a community which possessed extremely great influence.